thecompletedogfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dog House
Welcome to Poochpedia, the wiki entirely devoted to dogs. We are glad to have you here, and hope you will be a frequent editor. Don't know how to edit? Click the edit button in the top left corner! Want to create a page? Click the contribute button and then click "create page". But please follow the What to add when you create a page page. Are you new to Poochpedia? Look at the List of Categories page to get familiar with our categories. Please follow the rules listed below, or 'you will '''be ''blocked. Please enjoy your stay here on Poochpedia! bearded collie.jpg|Herding breeds|link=http://thecompletedog.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Herding_breeds|linktext=The most majestic of all breeds. Chihuahua.jpg|Toy breeds|link=http://thecompletedog.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Toy_breeds|linktext=The smallest, cutest, and sometimes, most vicious. Weimaraner.jpg|Gundogs|link=http://thecompletedog.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Gundogs|linktext=A breed of dog specially bred for hunting. boxer--.jpg|Working breeds|link=http://thecompletedog.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Working_breeds|linktext=The largest, and most stockiest of all breeds. Rules #Any direct copy & paste from other wikis and websites is NEVER allowed on our wiki. This includes spamming, vandalism, or the presence of those whose only wish is to hurt people is not allowed. Our wiki celebrates creative writing! #Any vulgar profanity, animal cruelty, rudeness, or hateful or derogative words are never allowed on our wiki. Please be polite to other contributors. #Do not add offensive images or images that do not pertain to the topic of what you are writing. #Do not create any paranormal pooch pages for the cryptozoological breeds category, as you will be warned and the the page deleted. #No religious or controversial discussions on Poochpedia. #Do not perform actions only for the purpose of obtaining badges. #Do not make major changes to an already firmly established article, unless you contact an admin, or it severely requires it. #Do not create a page if you are not sure if it is not already on here. Please search for the page first. #Make pages only pertaining to the topic of our wiki. You may post personal blog posts, as long as they will not offend or discourage other users. #Enjoy your time on our wiki! This wiki was founded on Monday, February the 3rd, 2014 by The shy platypi and Hannahhound. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel= Create an article for Poochpedia We currently have pages, edits, files, and active users. Please help us on our wiki!!! ' ' |} Poll What is your favorite dog breed? Bull Terrier Dalmatian Mastiff Chinese Crested Shiba Inu Saint Bernard Chihuahua Beagle Newfoundland Chow chow Weimaraner Lowchen Border Collie Cairn Terrier Basenji Labrador retriever Crocopup 'Did you know?? *That dogs actually do see in color, not black & white as commonly stated! *A dog's average body temperature is 101-103 degrees Fahrenheit! *Dogs can sense certain organic compounds in a human's body, which leads them to be able to find cancer! *Dog's smell is 10,000-100,000 more acute than a person's! *Like fingerprints, no two dog's noses have the same pattern! *Greyhounds can speed up to 42 mph! *Dogs wag their tail to the left when they are frightened or angry, and wag their tail to the right when joyful! *Pooches are victim to second-hand smoke too! *Chocolate is lethal to dogs if it is ingested in 100-150 milligram doses! *All dogs seem to have a sixth sense that warns them of impending doom! *Greyhounds are named specifically in the Bible! *Dogs can get hiccups! *If you pet a dog, it will lower your blood pressure! *Dogs sweat through their paws and noses! *Dogs are known to have a bacterial infection on their feet which makes them smell like fritos! This is known as "frito feet"! *Dog's tongues are cleaner than people's! *The smallest breed of dog is the Chihuahua! *If you own a dog, your risk of a heart attack lower, as with all animals! *President Lyndon Johnson named two Beagles Him and Her *Bingo is the name of the dog on the Cracker Jack boxes! *The Bible mentions dogs 14 times! *Some toy breed's stomachs are merely the size of a walnut! *Dogs have much better night vision than people! *Dogs are sensitive to different sounds than people! *An attempt to clone a black & white dog resulted in the clone a greenish-yellow color! *Dogs happen to be more aggressive when being walked by a man!(probably) *Smaller breeds mature faster than larger! *Male pooches tend to do better with female, while females prefer either! *Average city dogs live longer than country-dwelling! *Rin Tin Tin signed his Hollywood contracts with a paw print! *Dogs are able to fall in love! *The top smartest dogs are, in order, Border Collies, Poodles, German Shepherds, Golden Retriever, and Doberman Pinschers! *Dogs dream(obviously)! *Dogs are twice as hostile when on a leash! *Along with chocolate, apple seeds, pear seeds, onions, grapes, raisins, mushrooms, anything with caffeine and alcohol, or macadamia nuts are harmful or lethal to dogs! *In Palding, Ohio, police are allowed to bite a dog to quiet it! *Puppies are born blind, deaf, and toothless! *The heaviest breed of dog is the Saint Bernard! *If you smile at a stranger dog, it may receive it as aggression! *Some sources say that dogs do not feel guilt(this is unlikely, to me). *Dogs can learn another dog's gender, age, mood, and health just by sniffing their urine! *3 dogs survived the Titanic, a Newfoundland, a Pomeranian, and a Pekingese, but 9 did not! *The oldest dog that ever lived was an Australian Cattle Dog named Bluey, at age 29, or 160+ years old in human years! *Fido is actually Latin for fidelity! *Dogs are right or left-pawed, like people! *21% of all dogs snore! *Paul McCartney added a high-pitched whistle that only dogs can hear to the Beatle's song: "A Day In The Life"! *2 stray dogs in Afghanistan saved 50 soldiers! *Max, Buddy, and Bailey are the most common dog names! *The Dog Days of Summer get their name from when ancient astronomers noted that those days occur when Sirius, the "Dog Star", rises at the same time as the Sun! *South Korean scientists cloned 4 Beagle puppies! *University of Vienna researchers noticed that a dog would touch their nose against a computer screen that had a dog image on it, but not if it depicted a landscape! *A Labrador Retriever puppy named Hulk, born at a New Orleans pet shelter in 2010, was green, while it's siblings were normally colored! Hulk's strange color originated from a toxin in it's mother's placenta! Hulk eventually lost this color! *Kubla Khan owned 5,000 Mastiffs! *Buying and selling dogs is illegal in Iran! *Dogs do not see as far as people do! *Fido perks it's ears because they hear better when they do! *A dog's coat protects it from powerful UV rays from the Sun! *(Obviously) Dogs can read human emotion. They know when you are sad, scared, angry, happy, or not paying attention! *The smallest dog ever recorded was a Maltese and weighed 4 ounces when FULLY grown! *Not only cancer, but dogs can sense diabetes, epilepsy, and others! *A dog's heartbeat is 50% faster than a human's! *The phrase "Beware of Dog" has been found on signs in Roman ruins! *If not spayed, a female dog, her mate, and their puppies could produce over 66,000 offspring in 6 years! *Like human infants, chihuahuas are born with a soft spot in their skull that closes with age! *The breed Lundehund has 6 toes! *Teddy Roosevelt's dog, Pete, ripped off the pants of an ambassador at the white house! *In ancient Rome, mastiffs wore light armor and were sent to attack other enemy knights! *U.S.A has the World's highest dog population, with France in 2nd! *There are only 350 Cesky terriers in the world! *The largest breed of dog is the Irish Wolfhound which typically stands over 6' 1 tall on it's hind legs! *Dogs do not have an appendix! *Laika became the first living being to be in space via satellite, in 1957! *Dachshunds were bred for hunting badgers! *The dumbest dog is said to be the Afghan Hound! *George Washington owned 36 dogs! *An elderly woman was saved by her small Yorkshire terrier that fended off an 80 lb Akita! *Dog's hearing is 10 times better than people's! *Dalmatians are born completely white! *Dog shoulder blades are not attached to the rest of their skeleton for running purposes! *Dogs have 3 eyelids! *The wetness of Fido's nose is essential for finding what direction a smell originated from! *Only 1 out of 10 dogs will find a home! *At Google, employees are encouraged to bring their dogs to work! *A hug may be viewed as a sign of dominance in a dog's eye! *Spiked dog collars were originally designed in ancient Greece to prevent dogs from throat attacks! *A Border Collie named Chaser has learned the names of 1,022 toys, and can retrieve each by name. *4 constellations are named after dogs! *The fear of dogs is known as "Cynophobia"! *Dogs can detect explosives, diseases, bed bugs, termites, and more! ''' Dog.jpg Dogs.jpg dog 2.jpg dog cup.jpg dog, tiny cute dog.jpg dog itsky.jpg dog chilly.jpg dog adorbs.jpg dog of teddy.jpg dog panda.jpg xolo.jpg Featured Article